She's So Unusual
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: Did you guys know that Harry Saxon had a temp before Tish Jones? And she kind of changed everything...c'mon, we've all thought about it!


**So here I am, thinking that there's no way that I'm going to write another Harry & Donna story...and then I realize that I kind of find the Master (played by John Simm) dead sexy (big surprise), which results in not being able to stop forming ideas and plans for the two. I honestly don't know why I love them so much as a pairing, but I do. I mean I love Donna regardless, but Harry/Master is such a sexy, interesting, dark, and cynical character and I love envisioning what would happen when the two meet. And so here we have another story that I don't have the time to split up into chapters so it's all coming at you full force. Hopefully I haven't taken away from the interest factor by making it all one chapter. The story title comes from the Cyndi Lauper album 'She's So Unusual'. Also, I did try to make them semi in character or at least how I saw it in my mind...which is a scary place, mind you. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's So Unusual<strong>

"Mum, for the last time, I don't want to be a bloody temp for a bloody prime minister candidate," Donna shouted, taking an unnecessarily sharp turn into the left lane and studiously ignoring the angry honk in reply to her actions.

"Oh give it up Donna. Do you plan to work little temp jobs for the rest of your life? Not only are you guaranteed this job from the references I helped fill out, but Harry Saxon is going to be the next prime minister of England, no doubt about it," Sylvia retorted.

Rolling her eyes, Donna refused to sign in her defeat.

"You know what politicians are like. More importantly, secretaries or temps hired to work for them. I'm not going to be hired just to be sexually harassed."

Glancing down once at Donna's form in the driver's seat, Sylvia replied, "Oh I honestly wouldn't worry about that."

"Oi!"

"No complaining. You are going to meet Mr. Saxon and offer your intellectual services...if you've got any left over since that Doctor ran through and out of your life...and that's final."

This time, Donna said nothing. Perhaps a bit uncharacteristic of her, but any mention of the Doctor had Donna pause at whatever she was doing. It seemed like forever that she turned down his offer to travel with him, a gigantic mistake on her part. Her reward for a deed that she had deemed to have been heroic at the time, was being thrown back into her old life of fruitless job searching and no adventure. A repetitive cycle that was only fueled by her mum's constant nagging.

She had to fill out an application for this, mingle with people from there. It was no wonder that the Doctor had decided to skip on Christmas dinner at her place.

"Mum, I don't want to be a temp at a place where I know my opinions won't matter."

"Sometimes Donna, that's just the way it is. Did I mention that the pay is triple of what you earned at Gruff Publishing?"

Sighing, Donna reluctantly admitted defeat. The Doctor was gone from her life and Donna had to accept that fact, at least for now.

_Maybe I can act as horrid as possible and get back to watching the telly for the rest of the day._

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"Are you Donna Noble?" a heavyset woman in her fifties asked, giving her a quick glance.

"Yeah," Donna replied.

"Take these," the woman ordered, stacking folders with at least twenty papers in each, into her hands. "Mr. Saxon wants the files after his press conference. Once you give them to him, come back here and wait for your next instruction."

Not feeling like being a little lap dog, Donna was ready to retort something when she decided against it.

_What good is it going to do for me anyway? I really need the money or mum'll lose her head._

Nodding her head in a motion too reminiscent of jobs past, Donna followed the woman's instructions to Harry Saxon's office.

Upon entering the spacy room, Donna silently gave her approval for the place. It was incredibly posh and elegant. She guessed that his wife had picked out the designs and he the furniture.

Noticing his desk, Donna thought briefly about just setting the paperwork down and leaving. But then she remembered her instructions and the paycheck. This was a political headquarter and they most likely paid the worker based on their job performance. Screwing up now would only get her fired.

Thinking back on it, had Donna known it would have been a full hour before Harry Saxon was done with his press conference, she would have done just that. However, she was unaware of the fact and when a half hour of waiting turned into a full hour, Donna decided to sit down on one of the couches and stretch her legs.

She barely had a chance to relax when she heard the sound of multiple rushing feet outside the office door and loud voices throwing questions. Guessing them to be directed at Harry, Donna shot up from the couch and straightened her posture.

What surprised her when he entered the office was that he was completely unaware of her presence. He simply strutted in, slammed and locked the door, backed up from it and mumbled under his breath, "Fucking press."

At this point, Donna decided to casually clear her throat, feeling like she'd interrupted a private moment. Even though she had just met the man, his posture indicated that he was a very private individual.

Seemingly just as surprised to find her there, Harry turned around and made Donna nearly recoil at the expression on his face. His brown eyes were dark with rage, his mouth set back in a harsh, thin line, and his fists clenched threateningly.

And then as soon as it all appeared, it was gone, replaced with the familiar smile that Donna had fast forwarded through in commercials, intent on finding out who got voted off of Big Brother instead.

"I'm sorry, how utterly unclassy of me," he stated, straightening his form and widening his grin.

Donna would have fell for it, had she not noticed his finger tapping on his leg. He attempted to hide it, but the redhead noticed the rhythmic four taps he bounced against his leg before pausing, only to repeat the same motion.

_That's not strange at all._

Pretending to not have seen the act, Donna simply nodded her head and reached out her hand, balancing the files in the other.

"I'm Donna, your new temp."

Beaming, Harry bounced over to her and enveloped her hand in his soft, warm one.

"You're more beautiful than your mother described," Harry commented, raking his eyes over her.

Snorting, Donna released her hand prematurely and instead, greeted his arms with the stack of files that she'd been holding on to for the past hour.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Saxon," Donna responded, brushing past his confused expression.

"Was it something I said? Do I offend?" he asked innocently, having the decency to actually attempt to smell one of his armpits.

Studying the scene, Donna forbade a smile from crossing her lips. There was something so strange about the way he attempted to get her onto his side. As if he didn't quite believe that he needed to try. Like she would willingly submit her mind to him.

"No, I just know your types and I'm not interested. I'm here to do my job," Donna argued, turning around and unlocking the door.

_Wow, talk about woman in charge. I rule!_

"Oh, and by the way," she finished, spinning her head around and ignoring the locks of red that struck her face, "I'm voting Carter."

With that, Donna left the room feeling somewhat triumphant. She didn't know why all of her defenses stood rigid upon meeting Harry, but she was thankful for them. And even though Donna did keep herself out of politics, she had been truthful about wanting to vote for Nigel Carter.

_What has Harry even promised people? It's a bloody mystery why he's even a candidate._

The reason for having mentioning Nigel Carter to her boss was to test the waters. To see how confident he was about winning because it seemed that she hadn't met anyone who believed he was going to lose.

There was also that persuasion he seemed to use incredibly well. Just by throwing a charming grin or half meant compliment would automatically give him the popularity card. Whatever it was, Donna promised herself to be cautious around the man.

If she was being honest to herself, she began this mindset after Lance. He'd been able to convince her so easily that he was in love with her. But, not anymore. Donna was going to be careful with people around her, especially blokes. Their mouths could say one thing, but their eyes revealed a whole different story.

DNMDNMDNMDN

Luckily for her, Donna didn't have to be in Harry's presence for the remainder of the day. The woman who'd ordered her to give him the files, turned out to be named Rhonda and once Donna warmed up to her, they quickly became fast friends.

When the end of the day neared, Donna felt her feet throb from running about.

"You'll get used to it," Rhonda commented knowingly.

"Maybe after they fall off," Donna complained, pulling on her black blazer. "Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt, just as you'll get used to this place. Do you think you can remember your routine for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Get Saxon's coffee at eight, drop off his poll counts and any other miscellaneous files at nine, then run about the whole day, promising random citizens that Harry Saxon keeps them in mind."

"Could you sound any more enthused about that?"

Laughing, Donna matched Rhonda's pace as an elevator opened up.

Seeing Harry's lone form inside it, made Donna pause, causing Rhonda to bump into her.

"Good evening ladies," Harry greeted, catching Donna's eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Saxon," Rhonda replied cheerily, stepping into the elevator.

Seeing Donna's form still glued to her spot, Rhonda threw a confused look at her.

"I'll wait for the next one," Donna remarked, glancing away from the brown eyes that seemed to have been looking right through her.

"There's plenty of room in here," Harry gestured.

"And there's another elevator coming," Donna answered back.

Rhonda only nodded her head, but Harry studied her curiously for a moment.

"Still voting Carter then?"

Narrowing her eyes at the cockiness in his voice, Donna replied with a smile, "Carter is _my_ man."

The smile that graced Harry's face could only be described as chilling.

Before she had the time to study it further, the doors shut and Donna felt safe to release another breath.

_Note to self, don't ever be alone with my creepy boss._

DNMDNMDNMDNM

The next day of work was surprisingly much easier despite the new found estrangement she felt toward Harry. It had only built up during the night, warning her like an approaching storm, that he wasn't a man to be trusted. Where this voice of reason came from, Donna couldn't have said. But, the last time it'd appeared, she was in the Doctor's presence and for that reason, she followed it willingly.

"Hey Donna, we're all meeting in the press conference room. Mr. Saxon has something to announce," Rhonda informed as soon as Donna walked in.

Straightening her black pants, Donna followed Rhonda into the press room where to her surprise, Harry was simply standing in the middle. There were no cameras trained on him, no cameras in the whole room in fact. The rest of his party members and colleagues stood near by, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"Now that we're all here," Harry loudly proclaimed, taking the steps up to the podium. "I have something quite exciting to announce, well...I suppose in some ways, it's rather unfortunate."

He pouted visibly at the last words and Donna only rolled her eyes some more.

_How immature can you be?_

But, the people in the room seemed to believe him and laughed at his little display.

"Late last night, a tragic thing occurred," Harry began, clasping his hands together as a sorrowful frown graced his face.

_You lost your erection around your wife._

Grinning in mirth at the thought, the smile was wiped off Donna's face in mere seconds as Harry's eyes met hers directly.

"My opponent, Mr. Nigel Carter, unfortunately was in a terrible car crash late last night. He's alive on life support, but just barely holding on. So I only find that with this tragic event, a fun one can replace it."

Donna struggled not to let her mouth gape, but it was difficult.

_What? How come there was nothing on the telly about it? Not that I watch the news often, but still..._

"Another party will be held here at the end of the week, in honor of my faithful opponent and I only wish the deepest condolences to him and his family."

_Deepest condolences my arse. He's talking about him like he's dead already._

But at the sound of applause arising at Harry's speech, Donna bit back the biting thought. The man was in the hospital and that was something that she could relate to. It had been only months since her dad had been admitted in for respiratory issues. Two weeks since he'd passed.

"And I only hope that you can all attend because I would like everyone to know," Harry stated, meeting Donna's eyes with his brown eyes aglow," that despite these tragic circumstances, even in the darkest of times, Harry Saxon will always be _your_ man."

Widening her eyes, further applause from around her made Donna look down at the floor.

_There's no way that he would-. He couldn't have-._

But Donna remembered the chilling smile he threw her in the elevator and the loss of composure he'd had upon seeing that she was also in his office. Those masks were of a very dangerous man.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Donna mumbled, turning toward the door.

"Want me to come with?" Rhonda asked in concern.

"No, no. Just...could you get Saxon his coffee? I'm going to run to the loo."

"Of course," Rhonda announced, placing a hand on her chest as she watched Donna's retreating form.

"Poor dear."

"Is our dear temp alright?" a voice suddenly asked.

Spinning her head around, Rhonda sighed at Harry Saxon's presence.

"Yes. I think she probably had a tough morning is all."

"Oh," Harry frowned, placing his hand on Rhonda's shoulder, "well let's hope it wasn't something I said."

Missing the cynical look in Harry's eye, Rhonda only nodded her head in agreement.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

_What are the chances of my creepy boss attempting to kill off his opponent anyway? _

Although the thought was supposed to reassure the shaking woman, it only heightened her nerves. Harry had seemed too put together during the speech, as if he'd rehearsed it already. And Donna had been around enough big shots to know when a speech was rehearsed.

"But that's outrageous," Donna told her reflection, rubbing more cold water on her face.

_And so was the Doctor and everything he showed me._

Still, this was the stuff of soap operas and fiction books. It's not like this was 1950's Russia. It was 2006's England. Speech and freedom weren't silenced. Free elections were held for the place of prime minister and the losing opponent shook hands and wished them luck. They didn't sabotage their car to make sure they were involved in a near fatal car accident.

_And what ever happened to that Harriet Jones lady? She may have been on the telly too many times, but at least she stood for something._

Wiping her hands on a towel, Donna studied her reflection once more.

"Your boss is not a killer, he's just misunderstood," Donna conveyed, smiling afterward.

_Why do I not believe myself?_

Sighing, Donna threw down the towel and checked her reflection one last time. The curls in her hair made her seem ten years younger and today was a great day for her skin, making her resonate beautifully.

"I've got this," Donna calmly said.

She was too afraid to add in the 'I think'.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"Oh, Miss Noble?" a voice chimed after her.

Donna paused, wanting to continue moving but forcing herself to stay in place. She'd just decided that she wasn't going to have doubts about her boss. The last thing she wanted to do was run away like a little girl.

"Mr. Saxon," Donna stated, facing him.

"Harry, please," he exclaimed with a grin.

"I prefer Mr. Saxon."

"Alright," Harry commented, his eyes flickering slightly. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to my office. I have tons of things for you to sort out and personally-."

He leaned in as he said this, meeting her eyes.

"-I don't trust anyone else here."

Glancing toward Rhonda's desk, Donna was ready to make some sort of excuse up but when Harry's hand wrapped around her wrist, she stopped.

"Please. I've heard only the best references and I think this is just the task for you."

Had she not been so wary of the man, Donna would probably not have felt just the slightest tightening on her wrist as he'd said this. But, she did feel it and logic was telling her not to follow the lion into his den.

"I would love to, Mr. Saxon-.

"Harry."

"Yes, well I'd love to Mr. Saxon but I'm actually-," Donna trailed off, snapping her gaze around the room. "Going to the hospital. Since it's my lunch break and I'd like to see how Mr. Carter is doing. Despite your speech, I think that he'll make a full recovery."

The look that overtook Harry's eyes, could have melted hell if it so wished. There was so much darkness and fire in it. Like he'd personally swallowed the pits of hell and transferred their fury through his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he finally spoke.

Slipping her arm out of his death grip, Donna backed up and calmly replied, "You never know. He'll be alright if he's got a good doctor."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at her words.

"Yes...well let us hope."

"There's always hope when a doctor is involved," Donna responded, very much meaning her Doctor and not a medicine man.

Noticing the tightness of Harry's smile, Donna nodded her head once before leaving the floor.

_I guess I'm going to the hospital._

And even as she stepped into the elevator, Donna couldn't shake off the feeling of fire prickling over her back.

_I think this is what it means to be fired...literally._

DNMDNMDNMDNM

Harry Saxon hastily entered his office and jogged over to the window overlooking the streets. Searching, he grinned in triumph when he saw what he was looking for.

_Sweet, suspicious, little Donna Noble. Did the Doctor abandon you too? No. You're too strong willed for that. And for that...I can not wait to break you. _

Smirking, Harry tapped out the rhythm in his head, on the glass window, closing his eyes at the heaviness of it. It'd been particularly brutal the past few days, but that was only because he knew what was coming. The Doctor.

Feeling two arms encircling his form from behind, Harry allowed Lucy to latch herself onto him.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Lucy crooned into his ear.

Her hand trailed down his buttoned white shirt, levitating just above his belt buckle.

"Not now, Lucy."

Even though she heard the command in his voice, Lucy decided to test the waters. He'd been distracted lately and she wanted to know why.

"I can let you take me over your desk again, right before a press conference starts," she whispered, licking the outside of his ear.

Sighing, Harry shot her a glare that required no actions.

"Leave, now."

Backing up, Lucy looked forlornly down at the street below once more before taking in Harry's form.

"You killed my father before you even knew my name," she mentioned, following his eyes to the redhead he'd been studying.

"So?"

"So, Harry," Lucy commented airily, "remember who you loved first."

Spinning around, Harry took two fast steps toward Lucy and patted her head gently.

Lucy leaned into his caress, slightly surprised at the turn of events. She hadn't expected this.

When his hand gripped into her hair and he yanked back with a stinging harshness, Lucy forbade the tears from coming into her eyes. He'd hurt her a lot worse before and what kind of wife would she be to show tears at a pain so minimal?

"Lucy, my darling Lucy. I killed your father because he was annoying and a slob. Two of the worst human traits possible," he stated, tightening his hold as he leaned into her ear.

"You said-."

"And now we're married and I'm going to be prime minister!" Harry exclaimed, laughing as the bun Lucy had her hair in previously that day, became a tangle of messy wisps. "Never any love involved, my dear, stupid human wife."

With that, he flung her away from him, turning back to stare out of the window.

Palming her burning scalp, Lucy wiped at the tears forming, promising herself to be strong.

"What about her?" she couldn't help but ask, jealousy streaming into her voice.

Harry smiled in amusement as he heard it. Oh how he loved to play with his little toy.

"Miss Noble is a difficult woman to persuade and maybe has gotten me a bit hot under the collar," Harry laughed, swiping at his collar comically. "But I will be the Master of this world and perhaps I'm a bit possessive of my slaves. Nigel Carter may have been her man yesterday, but there is no doubt as to who it is today."

Frowning, Lucy padded softly to the door, opened it and leaned her head on it. She remembered what Donna looked like and couldn't possibly see what was so special about her. But Lucy did witness the redhead denying Harry when he'd asked her to come to his office. He always liked a challenge. Sadly, Lucy loved and hated him too much to be a good one. He knew so easily what to do to control her.

This Donna however, Lucy almost felt sympathy for. She really had no idea what was coming. If there was anything she had prided herself in knowing, it was a glimpse of her husband. And when her husband wanted something, he got it.

Still, taking in the strange pull that seemed to have enthralled Harry to this woman, made Lucy apprehensive of both her husband and Donna.

"You'll never get to her," Lucy stated.

Her husband gave no indication as to whether he heard her, so Lucy closed the door in sorrow.

_God help her._

At the shutting of the door, Harry grimaced.

He had the strangest sensation rush through him at her words. A sensation that spoke to him and said that Lucy was right. Donna wouldn't be shaken up easily. Even with knowing what he had planned for this world, it all still seemed to fall short of the expectations that the redhead would have. As if she'd just blow the things off.

_She's definitely got a nice figure. Pale, fragile, just waiting to be gripped on to. Flesh that needs to be marked by teeth. An arse that really shouldn't be allowed in pants which make me want to throw her over a table and-._

Shaking his head firmly at the thoughts, Harry felt a scowl overtake him. Lucy was a fine woman, sure, but the arousal he felt toward her was a result of the dominance he displayed countless times when he had her up against objects.

This new arousal was just that. New. There was something different that attracted him to Donna. Something that he was not very happy about, despite the fact that it felt very good. Incredibly fresh, in fact.

At this thought, Harry's scowl darkened.

_Perhaps I will also pay Mr. Carter a visit tonight._

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"What are you saying?" Donna whispered.

Virginia Carter, wife of Nigel, was sitting to the right of Donna Noble, speaking in hushed tones as nurses and doctors rushed by.

"There's no way that something swerved in his way. No swerve marks when I came back to look. And not only that, but he'd just gotten that car remodeled and reinstalled. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it," she determinedly spoke.

"So this was deliberate?" she asked, finding herself more and more wrapped up in the story.

She'd only gotten to the hospital minutes ago to find Nigel's wife sitting in the waiting room. At first, she was reluctant to talk about her husband's condition, but Donna mentioned that she was surprised his accident wasn't reported on the news. After that, Virginia was like a fountain of information, spewing out everything that was on her mind.

"Not just deliberate," Virginia urged, gripping on to Donna's hand suddenly, "someone wanted him dead."

"Does he have any enemies?"

"No! He wouldn't hurt a fly. I know, I know, he's a politician. There's bound to be people's he's stepped on to get to this point, but he earned everything he's gotten."

Puzzled, Donna stared at the white doors ahead of her.

_Should I tell her about Harry? Would she even believe me?_

"Do you have any ideas as to who it could be?" Donna questioned.

"Not a clue. I feel as if it's obvious, of course. But this year's competition has been so sweet to him. That Harry Saxon," Virginia expressed, looking on each side of her once, "has my vote."

Donna's eyebrows jumped up in the air at Virginia's proclamation.

"But you're Nigel's wife!"

"I know...but there's something so fascinating about him. It's like he knows what's going on in the world. Like he really cares."

"Don't you think it's strange though," Donna asked, confused about Virgnia's sudden faraway gaze, "that he's the only bloke running for the position? I've never heard anyone else's name mentioned and your husband's only got through because Saxon was sponsoring his campaign. It's like...it's like..."

Donna struggled to interpret the thought that was lingering on the corner of her mind.

"It's like he's allowing your husband to run, just to show everyone that it's a fair campaign. I mean what do you honestly remember about his promises?"

"Donna," Virginia stated, meeting her eyes, "I'm voting Saxon when election day comes and that's all I need to know."

Then to her bewilderment, Virginia turned away and faced forward, staring at the wall.

"Oi, Virginia?" Donna snapped, waving her hand in front of the woman's face.

Virginia simply kept staring ahead with unblinking eyes. As if she was in a trance.

_What the hell?_

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"How was your visit to the hospital?" Rhonda asked from her desk as Donna entered the floor.

"Bloody weird," she muttered.

"Weird how?"

Spinning around at the sound of Harry's voice, Donna took in his smugness with distaste.

"Weird because if anything, I've only been reaffirmed with my trust in Nigel more so. Not only will he pull through, but I'll be voting for him at the election," she pointedly stated, absorbing the heated gaze he threw her way.

"Really now?"

"Yes," she gritted out.

"And tell me Miss Noble, what does he have that I don't?" he asked in amusement, taking confident steps toward her.

Glancing up and down his form, Donna replied, "Well for starters, he's not bad on the eyes."

Hearing a gasp emit from Rhonda, Donna felt her confidence boost, even though Harry's eyes turned dead cold.

"Secondly, he stands up for those of us who have nothing left. I may not know much about politics, but I know the difference between a man that citizens can look up to and a man that looks down on the citizens," she noted again, feeling the passion of fight lift her. It'd been entirely too long since she could speak her mind.

Unaware of the impact of her words, Donna didn't witness the strange enlightenment that hit some of the workers who'd casually tuned into the conversation. As if their eyes were finally being opened to a light that had meant to gone out so long ago.

"And lastly, what have you promised any of us? Sure I flip through your ads on the telly and I wasn't a born intellectual, but at least I know a truth when it stares me in the face. When I look at you, when I listen to you," Donna spoke loudly, poking her finger into Harry's chest, "I hear nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is something wrong with that."

Backing up after the last statement, Donna straightened her shirt and took a look around at the people staring at her and Harry. Her nerves threatened to surface, but Donna simply shook them away.

Then one by one, applause began. At first, it was only limited to a few people. Gradually however, it spread like wildfire, consuming the whole room. Twenty to thirty people, clapping at Donna's speech as a grin of understanding met their features.

Smiling at the act, Donna met Harry's eyes and refused to bend to the anger in them. And boy was there, nearly physically lashing out at her.

Then he did something which absolutely terrified her. Something so repulsive and unlike him, that it had Donna burning in embarrassment for the rest of the day.

Firstly, he smiled. The emotion fueling it, was undetectable, but nevertheless, he did smile.

Secondly, he moved to stand right in front of her. Something that she should have immediately backed up to, but didn't sense the dangers present.

And thirdly, he leaned in with two hands, wrapped them around her head and kissed her. Kissed her in front of a suddenly gaping audience that ceased their clapping at the act.

Donna tried to pry his hands off her, but they were entirely to eager in their quest. His mouth persisted and dominated hers so quickly that by the time his tongue was touching hers, Donna wasn't able to force it back out.

The whole kiss was unpleasant for her, but what made it worse was that she could tell that Harry enjoyed it. A groan radiated through him, inaudible to the audience but vibrant through her mouth. His body inched into hers, his lower part very obviously letting her know that he was enjoying it. And the more she struggled to pull away, the more desperate his grip on her became.

Finally, Donna used common sense and kicked Harry's shin as firmly as she could, proud to hear a painful groan leave his lips as he keeled over.

Wiping at her lips in disgust, Donna stared in confusion at the brunette man.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted.

Emitting a laugh that was intermixed between humor and madness, each struggling to dominate the other, Harry sprang back up with his arms opened and a blinding smile.

"Silly, dear Donna Noble," he pouted, pointing his hands at the woman in question. "You'd think she'd learn."

Their audience simply threw confused looks at each other.

Unsure of his ploy, Donna only watched on bitterly as he set his gaze on her.

"Now, now Donna, let's not forget how you got this job. Shan't we inform your workers?"

Glaring at him in confusion, Donna stayed quiet on the subject. A large mistake on her part as she was about to find out.

"I've never personally had a temp that has slept with me, but I can assure you, Miss Noble is one hell of a screamer," Harry loudly proclaimed.

Nervous laughter erupted around her, causing the redhead to blush the color of her hair.

"I did not get my job that way!" she tried to argue.

The damage was done however as Harry began his next statement.

"And so I do give her the position because let's face it, a woman that's good in the bedroom has got to be useful in the office. The first thing she does," Harry laughed, pacing the ground as he captivated his audience once more, "is try to shag me on my own desk. Of course I tell her to calm down, but she doesn't want to hear any of it."

"That is not true!" Donna shouted, but everybody's eyes were focused on Harry who walked proudly back and forth.

"So I denied her yesterday morning, and I felt oh so bad about it. And now, our dear Donna has the audacity to spill her frustrations from not getting into my pants, in front of a large crowd with false proclamations. Honestly, when will she learn?"

The laughter increased around her as Donna backed up and placed a hand on her head. She felt like crying. She felt like throwing a tantrum. She felt like kicking her boss in the balls.

_He really is bloody evil._

Meeting his eyes, Harry's smirk made her want to vomit.

"In my own way, I suppose I tried to give in by kissing her only moments ago, but now she won't comply. Women these days," Harry sarcastically answered.

Donna closed her eyes and remembered to breathe as the bouts of laughter around her nearly became deafening.

_It's okay. I've got this. I know I didn't do this, and it doesn't bloody matter what they think. Just suck it up for now._

Upon opening her eyes, Donna backed up into a rail behind her as Harry's figure stood directly in front of her. No one paid any attention to the sudden closeness, too busy in the mirth which shook their whole bodies.

"You've got nowhere to go, Donna. I've got you trapped," he whispered, menace deep in his tone.

"Oh shut it already, will you? You maybe have fooled them, but I know what you really are," she spat back with venom.

"Oh, and what is that?" Harry mockingly asked, nearing her once more.

"Luckily for you," Donna answered, "I'm the better person. I don't need to insult you to make myself feel better or to persuade people. I'm my own person and you can never, ever, take that away from me no matter how many people you tell or can control."

"Control?" he laughed.

"I don't know how you're doing it, but you are. Still, doesn't it just burn knowing that I'll never be like them?" Donna asked, gesturing her head to their surrounding audience.

Her only reply was a swallow that sounded remotely like a gulp.

At this, Donna shifted forward, just barely able to touch Harry. With a confident hand, she ran her backhand over his cheek once and tried to stop the awe ascending inside her when he briefly closed his eyes.

"Keep spreading lies, Saxon. Go ahead, watch them make me stronger. Watch them turn me into something you can never have," she softly replied with steel in her voice.

"I could have you whenever I wished," he bit back, opening his eyes and showing Donna an alien world.

Grinning at this, Donna only noted, "I feel so sorry for you. It's power, isn't it? That's what you get off on. Telling yourself that you can have it. Making sure that you get it. From the moment I first walked in here, all I saw was a powerless man."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, Donna," he mused, his eyes nearly black with rage.

"Neither do you," Donna responded, breaking their gaze and throwing one of his arms out of the way.

At her act however, Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her back to him.

Silence once more, gathered around them. All eyes trained on the pair and couldn't have looked away if they tried.

"I'm sorry Donna, but I don't love you. Just go back and do your job," Harry yelled, attempting to sound stern.

The elation in his eyes broke through like a worn levee attempting to hold back a hurricane.

And his eyes were what finally did it for her.

Remembering the very same cop drama she spent her unemployed days watching, Donna threw off Harry's grip on her with one hand, retracted her opposite hand, and swung her fist directly into Harry Saxon's nose.

The crack of it breaking, resonated loudly throughout the whole floor as Donna stepped away once Harry bent over again in pain.

"Yeah? Well next time," Donna shouted, pointing a finger at him, "don't bloody pay me for my services!"

Shocked gasps flew around the room again and Donna felt a personal victory at her statement. It wasn't true, but boy did it feel good to finally get him back.

Without a further look back and ignoring the amazement in everyone's eyes, Donna strutted away and to the elevator.

_If that doesn't make the news, then I don't know what will. People still get upset when a politician sleeps and pays their secretary, don't they? There's no way that he can survive that scandal, no matter how persuasive he is. And if I have to go down just to make sure that he does, I'm fine with that._

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"Harry, darling, are you alright?" Lucy questioned later that night from across the dinner table, trying not to study his bandaged nose.

Harry was leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling with an expressionless face.

With a short, sharp laugh, he answered, "She punched me."

Placing her napkin over her knees, Lucy commented, "It should heal fairly quickly. You should really start to worry about all of news stations that are going to get this story. They think that you...paid her to sleep with you and then gave her the job."

"She's got a quick mind," he mused, closing his eyes as the drums temporarily subsided.

"You should probably fire her too. It'll look really bad if you keep her as your temp."

"She's got a quicker tongue," Harry muttered to himself.

Hearing this, Lucy stood up and threw the napkin down on the table.

"Harry, you have got to fix this problem before it ruins all of your plans!"

Raising an eyebrow at his wife's protest, Harry simply smiled at her request.

"No news station will run it, and by tonight, no human on that floor will find the need to gossip about it."

"And what about firing her?"

"She'll stay as my temp."

"Why?"

"Lucy, dear, don't sputter. It's entirely unflattering and it's not why I married you."

Shaking with built up rage, Lucy sat back down in frustration.

"Sometimes, I really hate you."

Laughing, Harry remarked, "I always hate you."

Later that night, Lucy tried not to respond to the touches Harry laid on her body. However, they were oddly calm and soft, unlike their previous bedroom encounters. For that short time, Lucy allowed herself to believe that this was her husband's way of apologizing to her. That he really didn't mean to tell her that he hated her. That he appreciated the way that she stuck by him.

But as her release built up and his thrusts became unstable, Lucy couldn't hold back the slight panic she felt when he pinned her wrists down and in a near growl, whispered out, "Donna."

She didn't know if he even knew he'd done it, but when he didn't glance at her form after falling back down beside her, Lucy was left attempting to heal her already shattered heart.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

When Donna arrived home after fighting off the urge to go back to work and kill her boss, she was surprised to find a guest in their living room. Her mum was entertaining the blond man with an entirely too eager smile.

"Donna!" Sylvia shrieked as she noticed her daughter in the hallway, "come in and meet Elton."

Smiling, Donna walked in and studied the sitting man. He seemed sort of mousy with blond hair that stuck up in different angles. Blue eyes met hers and Donna watched him fidget slightly with the tea cup in his hand.

"Hello, I'm Elton," he expressed, standing up and shaking her hand.

"Pleasure," Donna remarked, throwing a questioning glance toward her mum.

"He's here to talk to you, sweetheart."

"Me?"

"Um...yes. If you wouldn't mind," Elton asked.

"No, suppose not."

"Good...and if you wouldn't mind, Sylvia?"

"Of course not. Talk all you want," she exclaimed, collecting her tea cup and exiting the room with a grin.

"I don't have much time and I'm in a bit of a hurry," Elton began, sitting down on the couch and then sprinting back up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elton and I've met the Doctor. Twice actually...second time was quite a story, but that's not important right now. What is, is that something's not right."

"Alright, calm down there cowboy. Why are you talking to me about this?"

Elton laughed as if it was obvious.

"Because you've met the Doctor too!"

"I have not."

"Your mum's told me."

Throwing a dark glance at the other side of the kitchen, Donna sat down.

"Okay, so what do you want with me?"

"Like I said Donna, something strange is going on. Do you have a cell phone by any chance?"

"Fell down the sewers a few months ago. Mum won't buy me a new one until I get a job."

"Don't get one then."

"Why?"

"Because that's how he controls people."

At the world control, Donna shook off her doubt and perked up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Harry Saxon."

Flinging her eyebrows up in the air, Donna leaned forward when Elton lowered his voice.

"What do you know about Harry Saxon?" Donna asked.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "What do you know about Harry Saxon?"

Struggling to decipher the answer, Donna paused.

"He's got a biography-"

"But," Elton interrupted, "it only goes back 18 months."

"What?"

Elton reached behind him and revealed a backpack. Throwing his hand inside, he pulled out a large file with loose papers hanging out.

"Here, take this."

Grabbing the file, Donna observed the first few papers within the file. Her eyes widened at the second one.

"What was he before he graduated from this university?"

Standing up, Elton grasped some of his hair and sighed.

"I have no idea. But, we need to find the Doctor."

Flipping through the papers, Donna read a sheet entitled ArchAngel.

"The satellites monitor everything? He's got control of everything?" Donna sputtered in disbelief.

"Cell phones, electronics, anything you can put your ear onto."

"But there's no way that he could control humans by listening into their telephone conversations."

"Which is why," Elton answered, running his hand through the stack of papers, "I had a friend in a very high place, scan the signal. It's telepathic, set to the beat of four-."

"Rhythmic taps," Donna finished, mouth open.

"Right. When this beat gets inside their minds, he can make them believe anything he wants."

Donna leaned back on the couch, hand covering her mouth.

_This is absolutely mad! How could people not have known this?_

"There have been people who've found out," Elton observed, "but he uh...silenced them for good."

"Oh."

"And he doesn't just silence those who find out. You know his opponent, Nigel Carter?"

"Yes."

"Not a coincidence that he ended up in the hospital."

"I see," Donna stated.

_So I was right._

"I'm also here for another reason. I found you getting in a spat with Harry Saxon when I managed to sneak into the building in order to investigate my claims. You work for him, don't you?"

"Not anymore," Donna answered.

At his incredulous gaze, Donna ran a stubborn hand through her hair.

"I am not going back to work for him."

"I know you might be frightened-."

"Oh I am not afraid. I just think I might strangle him."

"You get to go into his office every day. See if there's anything strange."

"Elton, I can't."

"Why? Just as long as he doesn't suspect that you think he's anything but Harry Saxon."

"But he does! If anything, I basically told him today, my suspicions."

"Then tell him you're sorry and make him trust you again."

"Elton! I bloody can't!"

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Donna walked over to the window in the den and simply stared out.

"Donna," Elton stated after a minute, "please, I'm not the only one who needs to know what's going on. If you don't want to do this because there's too much danger involved, I'm not going to force you. But think about this. Why would Harry want to become prime minister? We've already established that he's dangerous and he's willing to kill people, but what's so important about him getting that spot? That's what I want to know because I don't think-."

Donna listened to him pause, hooked on every word he'd said.

"-I don't think he's human. And when there's a threat to the human race by something that's not human, the Doctor shows up and saves the day."

Unsure of what to say, Donna listened to Elton gather his papers and slip them back into his bag.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked, turning to face him.

"His plan after he becomes prime minister. I have a feeling that we're all in danger."

Sighing, Donna tugged at her shirt in apprehension.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Elton asked in shock.

"Yeah. How'd you meet the Doctor? Must have had a good impact on you if you're working for him."

"Oh, no. I'm not working for him. But he saved my life, two times. Second time...maybe I kind of deserved what happened to me. But, I made something with my second chance. I hacked into systems, observed people. Something just didn't seem right, so I followed it up. I met people who'd discovered the same thing, but watched them disappear and never heard from them ever again."

For the first time since she became Harry's temp, Donna shivered. She'd been so caught up in her dislike for the man and any opportunity to avoid him, that she hadn't really considered how dangerous he really was.

"Basically, I'm trying to contact the Doctor, but I don't know how to. Seems like he shows up at the very last minute when you need him."

"Sounds like him," Donna answered with a smile.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. If you ever want to meet me again, go to this address and ask for me. I can't risk talking to you through a cell phone."

"I understand."

"Good. Thank you so much, Donna," Elton emphasized, holding her hand in between his.

"If I end up getting killed, please don't do something stupid like following me. It never works out in the movies."

"I'll be sure to stay at home and quiver under my blankets," he replied.

With a final praise of thanks, Elton left.

"So what was that about?" Sylvia questioned two minutes later as she entered the den.

"Nothing," Donna insisted, walking into the bathroom.

Shutting and locking the door, Donna stared ahead at her reflection.

_I better work on apologizing to Saxon or else I might just punch him again. Why is that a bad thing again?_

DNMDNMDNMDNM

On Wednesday morning, Donna strutted into work with a confident smile. Her nerves were sky high, but lowered considerably when she realized that no one was talking about the incident yesterday. That in itself, made her willing to face her boss.

_Must be Saxon's doing._

"Hello Rhonda," Donna greeted, placing the hot coffee she had for Harry on her desk.

"Donna, good to see you. More tragic news, did you hear?" she asked, folding up the newspaper she'd been skimming through.

"No," Donna commented questioningly.

"Nigel Carter died this morning."

Her hand slipping on the coffee, Donna managed to recover it just before it splashed all over the floor.

"You're kidding," she noted, her voice losing it's confidence.

"No. At least he went calmly though."

_Not bloody likely._

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

Catching Harry coming out of his office, Donna struggled not to laugh at the bandage still covering his nose.

_I've got to be professional about this. No calling him names...maybe one..._

"Mr. Saxon!" Donna beamed, walking briskly up to him.

The man in question, looked up and felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Donna."

"I've got your coffee and I'll bring in your files in an hour. Is that alright?"

"Oh...yes," he stated, taking the coffee with a grin.

"And about yesterday...I just wanted to let you know that you were-," Donna paused, struggling to say the next words convincingly, "-only being nice to me and I threw it back in your face. If you want, you can fire me. Probably the least I deserve."

"No, no," Harry objected, throwing up a hand, "I won't hear any of that. We might have our occasional conflicts, but you get the job done."

_You are one good bullshitter, Mr. Saxon._

"Glad to hear that," Donna exclaimed.

"The coffee's not half bad either," he laughed.

Grinning, Donna nodded her head.

"That's a pleasure to hear."

_Alright, calm down. I'm trying to be nice, not serenade him in sugar._

"Well, I'll see you around," Donna stated.

"Oh I hope so," he responded.

Spinning around, Donna took her leave and didn't let out another breath until she'd turned a corner.

"This might be a bit more difficult that I thought," she estimated.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

Just like Monday, Donna didn't see Harry for the rest of the day. A very positive thing, considering that she'd ran out of kindness by the end of it. She had to deal with some cranky business men that wanted to jump on to Harry's bandwagon as soon as they heard that Nigel died, two stubborn women - one arguing pro life and the other pro choice - wondering where Harry stood on the issue, fend off a man who was drunk on arrival, insisting that he had a meeting with the prime minister candidate, but just ended up shouting loudly at her, and finally, Lucy.

Donna hadn't spent much time around Harry's wife, but as soon as she'd passed her in the hallway, she received a glare that could have rivaled her husband's.

_Do they have glaring lessons each night? Honestly._

But it wasn't just that incident. On her way to lunch, Lucy bumped into her, causing Donna to spill numerous files.

"Oh dear, did I do that?" she called, glancing down at Donna picking the papers up.

"Don't worry about it," Donna assured.

"I wasn't going to," she cooly replied back before turning on her heels and stomping away.

And on the day seemed to go, letting her know that her task wasn't going to be easy. But, she did attempt to sneak around Harry's office earlier in the morning, gaining no information from what she'd observed. He was not only private, but held his things in very careful places. Knowing that she'd have to snoop around tomorrow, only made the weight on her chest heavier.

"Hey, so how was today?" Rhonda asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"A lot better," Donna admitted, pushing the button for the elevator.

As it opened, one person got off but at least ten stayed inside.

"Don't worry girls, we can all fit in here," Gary, the political analyst, claimed.

Backing up some, Rhonda took the place that Gary had managed to open up for her.

"Donna, you're stuck again," Rhonda cried sympathetically.

"There's some room in front of me," came a voice.

Seeing Harry's head peek out from in between two people, Donna immediately told herself no. But, part of her trust gaining was to do things that wouldn't arouse anybody's suspicion.

"Thank you, Mr. Saxon," Donna expressed, squeezing in between a narrow space and placing herself slightly to the right of him.

"Please, call me Harry," he insisted, his voice lowering as the elevator doors shut.

Nodding, Donna stared straight ahead at a man's brown business suit, noticing stray fabric coming loose from it.

"Do it then."

Jumping slightly, Donna turned her head sideways and asked, "Do what?"

"Call me Harry."

Donna didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking. The need to unwrap the bandage around his face and make his nose disappear was staggering. But Donna composed herself and with a light grin, said, "Harry."

"Don't say it like we've never met each other before," he complained like a child.

"Well how do you want me to say it?" she nearly growled, keeping her voice low.

It seemed like they were the only two aware of their conversation.

"Like," Harry pondered, stepping closer behind her and placing his mouth right next to her ear, "we're lovers."

Paling, Donna ventured a look at Harry and nearly took a step away when she noticed how close his head had gotten to her.

Glancing at his eyes that had taken on the same darkness as yesterday afternoon, Donna's eyes flickered down to his lips.

_I can't believe those lips kissed me._

And Donna desperately wanted to believe that her thought came with an involuntary shudder, but she failed.

"Harry," Donna breathed out softly, meeting his eyes with an emotion brewing from somewhere south of her waist.

Breathing in, Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I love the way you say my name."

Spinning her head back around as the elevator opened up once more, Donna began traveling with the mass, out. Anything to get out of the elevator. However, she was halted by Harry's hand which took a hold of hers.

"Don't you get off on the lobby floor?" he questioned, his cool breath hitting the side of her neck.

"Yes, of course," she tried to laugh casually, twisting her hand out of his.

Only she, Harry, and Gary were left on the elevator.

Donna attempted to step forward in order to distance herself from Harry, but it seemed like inch by inch, he crept behind her, a casual touch away to an outsider, but way too close for her.

Just as the elevator door opened again, Donna felt a soft brush against her backside.

_He did not just run his hand over my arse!_

"See ya later boss," Gary shouted, exiting the elevator.

_No, Gary! Get back here, damn it!_

The sound of the elevator doors sounded like a death sentence echoing in the compacted room.

"All alone," Harry chirped, placing himself right beside her.

"Yep."

Feeling his eyes on her, Donna's cheeks began to feel like they were on fire.

"So, Donna...are you planning on attending the party on Friday?"

"No. Parties aren't my thing."

_Oh what a lie. But parties held by my psychotic boss for the man he murdered, are ones I'm more than happy to skip._

"Oh, well I'd really like to see you there."

"I've got a date that night," Donna lied.

"Who?"

His question came out aggressive and commanding, something that confused Donna greatly.

"His name's...Elton."

"Like Elton John?" he questioned with a grin.

"Yep. Only a lot more attractive," Donna answered, slightly cringing at her statement.

Elton wasn't exactly a stud by any means. Still, if it meant getting her out of the party, then she was willing to make him sound like George Clooney for all she cared.

"Why don't you bring him with you?"

"Bring my boyfriend to a party for a dead man? Yeah, hang on, we'll stop by at a cemetery along the way and bring a gift," she sarcastically relayed.

"He's your boyfriend then?"

Sighing, Donna crossed her arms and glared at the buttons on the elevator. It seemed like it was taking forever for her floor to appear.

"In a sense," she replied carefully.

"Hmm...," Harry pondered, tapping his chin. "Well, if something happens where he can't make it, I strongly hope that you can attend."

Fighting back a gulp, Donna nearly kissed the ground as the elevator door opened on her floor.

"Of course," she managed to reply before nearly running out, breathing in heavily.

_Why do I feel like I just endangered Elton's life?_

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"Alright, this time I'm going to search everywhere," Donna promised herself on Thursday morning, closing the door to Harry's office.

He was at a social gathering and wouldn't be back for another hour. That gave her plenty of time to shuffle through things she hadn't been able to before.

Even as she began however, Donna felt that she was going to get as much progress as she had yesterday. Upon being able to shuffle through areas that she hadn't been able to previously, only revealed boring papers. Using a bobby pin to open up one of Harry's desk drawers, showed a bunch of his campaign posters. Nothing that she hadn't already seen.

Opening up another drawer showed Donna something that she was amused and unnerved with at the same time. A book sat inside titled "How to Be a Politician for Dummies".

She was amused at the fact that he'd read the book, but unnerved at the realization that the population of England happily set him into office as a result.

_No wonder he looks down us. You put a bloody pig in an expensive suit and we'll happily elect it into office._

By the time a half hour passed by, Donna was getting slightly impatient. She had to find something for Elton. The more she discovered about Harry, the harder it was to keep her composure around him. Preferably, she'd have liked today to have been her last day. Just being around Harry made her heart beat unnaturally fast.

She'd just opened up one of the cabinets that Harry kept his suits in when Donna heard the undeniable patter of footsteps rushing toward the door. In her panic, she threw herself into the cabinet, pushing away at the suits and shut the door after her, leaving only a small crack for her to look through.

_Bloody hell he smells good._

Shaking off the smell of the suits, Donna watched as the door flung open and Harry charged in, followed by his wife.

She shut the door as he walked angrily to his desk.

"Disgusting, filthy, brain dead, idiots! I shouldn't wait for the Doctor to arrive. I should just exterminate this race altogether, right now."

Lucy put a hand to her mouth, slightly concerned that he was going to make do on his threat.

"I'm sure Howard didn't mean to ask about-."

"Oh no, Lucy, see he did! He knew it would set me on edge. It would cause me to lose my temper. Well guess what Howard?" Harry shouted maniacally, "you and your family are dead!"

A short gasp passed Donna's lips as she shook her head at his words.

_He wouldn't really kill-They're just children._

It seemed that Lucy had the same mindset, or at least some sympathy for the family.

"Wait to extract your revenge, until the Doctor gets here."

Flinging himself back into his chair, Harry ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I cannot wait to be the Master of this race. To be able to order executions, destroy lives, and scratch my fingers inside their idiotic minds. They won't soon forget my name," he stated, nothing but malice seeping through the words.

"Don't worry Harry," Lucy commented happily, nearing him as she brushed a finger over his scalp, "election day will be a success and next Tuesday, you'll rule this world."

Donna managed a careful step to her right, making sure that she didn't lose sight of them. It really wouldn't help if they suddenly appeared right in front of the cabinet.

Lucy leaned in, ready to kiss her husband, but he simply brushed her away.

"Not now, Lucy. I'm furious, not horny."

"I didn't think there was a difference, last time I checked," she laughed back.

_Oh god, I really hope they aren't going to get it on. I think I might actually reveal myself if that happens._

"Lucy, dear...it would seem that you've suddenly become rather rebellious."

Donna felt immediate sympathy toward Lucy as soon as the statement started. She knew it wasn't going to end well.

"And you've suddenly decided that keeping around the temp whose name you moan out at night, is alright!" she shouted back.

_Oh my god. She is not referring to me...is she?_

Softly chortling, Harry looked up at his wife.

"So you did hear that."

"Of course I heard it, I'm your wife!"

"I think darling, you're taking your position a little too seriously."

Crossing her arms in fury, Lucy lifted her gaze away from her husband and glared toward the cabinet.

Donna dodged to the left, praying that she hadn't spotted her.

"I don't understand, Harry. I've always been enough for you before. You've had much more attractive women than Donna Noble around."

_Oi! I don't see you winning and beauty pageants._

As much as Donna hated to admit, she was rather curious about what Harry was going to say. She may have loathed him to no end, but a part of her deep down inside, so far down that Donna refused to even acknowledge that such a place existed, saw herself being attracted to Harry in a very strange way.

"Lucy, how is your youngest cousin, Nathan, doing?"

"Do not change the subject on me!"

Closing her eyes, Donna felt her heart beat increase. She knew where the conversation was headed before Lucy did.

"Well...alright. But it really is unfortunate that you never got to say goodbye to him."

Holding back her gasp, Donna heard nothing for a few minutes.

"You wouldn't-," Lucy tried to say.

Harry simply jumped up from his chair, pulled his wife into his arms and muttered, "But I already did."

And Donna watched in pity and sadness as Lucy thrashed in her husband's embrace, attempting to leave it but giving in to the gentleness in which he held her. Tears ran down her cheeks as Harry placed his chin on her head and calmly petted her like she was a puppy.

"Now, now dearest. We've got pictures in a few minutes. I'd hate for my wife not to look the best that she can. Are we going to smile for the cameras?"

Soft sobs were Harry's only reply.

"Lucy, you really don't want to make me ask twice. That's...dangerous."

"I'll look good," she answered back weakly.

"Oh you are such a good wife," Harry assured with a grin.

In only seconds, Lucy wiped away the tears on her cheeks, hooked her arm through her husband's, and fought back all her sorrow.

"I'm ready," she informed.

With that, Harry opened the door and led his wife out with a large smile on his face.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you," Elton cried.

Donna nodded weakly, still shaken up from the day's events.

"I'm guessing that since we're meeting, you've got some news to tell me."

Sitting down in the diner booth, Donna looked down at her hands and was thankful that they'd stopped shaking. She wasn't sure why the conversation she'd overheard had shocked her so much. Maybe because there was no way that her mind could ever conceive Harry being that evil. To kill people with such pleasure, just to confirm that he had control. It was worse than being a cold blooded killer. It was worse than being just a killer. He truly enjoyed causing people misery.

"You look a bit shaken up, are you alright?" Elton asked.

"I-yeah. I've found out what he's going to do," she answered.

Straightening his form, Elton leaned forward in his seat and expectantly placed his eyes on her.

"He's going to," Donna began, coughing through the hesitance in her throat, "rule the world."

"Rule the world?" Elton indignantly questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Once he wins the election, he said that he's going to be the Master of this race...or something like that. He'll have control of everything and everyone."

Leaning back suddenly, Elton glanced up at the ceiling.

"Anything else?"

"He talked about executing people, and scratching inside their minds...whatever that means. But, he said he's not doing it until the Doctor comes and that the Doctor is coming some time on election day."

Blowing out a shaky breath, the blond man looked down at his coffee.

"Do you know how he's going to be doing this?"

"Not a bloody clue," Donna replied. "But I told you what you wanted to know. Please, I can't go back there."

After the words left her lips, Donna pressed a hand over her eyes and tried to stop the Goosebumps that ruptured through her.

"Hey, thank you very much for doing this for me. I know it couldn't have been easy."

Glancing up, Donna met Elton's blue eyes with her own.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of this country. Hell, get off this continent if you can. Cause I saw a part of him today...something I've never seen before. Something that was like-."

Donna paused, struggling to reach the answer within her mind. The looks she'd caught glimpses of from the cabinet, and his voice taking on a merciless quality. They were so familiar. So reminiscent of-.

"He's alien," Donna realized with an open mouth. "Like the Doctor...maybe even whatever race the Doctor is."

"How do you know?"

"When I met the Doctor," Donna relayed, thinking back on her failed wedding, "I prevented him temporarily from destroying this alien creature. She was evil and all, but he was merciless toward her. It was an anger I've never seen before even to this day. That's the exact same emotion I keep seeing on Harry's face, whenever he isn't around people. It's what his actions remind me of. There's no way he can be human, especially with the way that he was talking about humans. As if we were cattle, mindlessly needing to be slaughtered."

"Damn it," Elton muttered to himself, tugging at his hair hopelessly.

"What's wrong?" Donna questioned, concern erupting inside of her.

"I don't nearly have enough money to get out. And then there's Ursula..."

"Hey, I could be wrong."

Staring at her, Elton raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, so I don't think I am, but just be careful."

"Right," Elton stated, standing up. "Thank you so much for telling me. There'll be tons of people that I have to inform and ultimately...prepare for whatever is coming."

"Wait!" Donna nervously expressed. "I-I may have put your life in danger."

Studying her carefully, Elton ventured a glance toward the door and then back at her.

"How?"

"Well...I think Harry wants to hurt me...make me suffer and all. And he likes doing that by taking away the people that you care about. He wanted to know if I was going to come to the party for Nigel Carter on Friday and I panicked. There's no way that I wanted to spend an evening around him. So...I sort of mentioned that you were my boyfriend," Donna finished with a shaky laugh.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He said that it'd be a shame if something happened to you, but if it did, that he wanted me to come to the party."

"Ah," Elton noted. "Well, let's go to this party then."

"What?" Donna questioned in shock.

"If he really wants to hurt you, he'll probably kill me. He's got enough power to find me. We'll go together, stay for a little while, then leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need some time apart and Ursula's got her book club meeting with a very select few friends of hers who accept her for who she is-."

"Is Ursula your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Real one?"

"Yes," he replied with a laugh.

"Are you guys serious?"

"Incredibly."

"Good for you, Elton," Donna commented happily.

"Yeah, well she understands me and I understand her. We've been through a lot together."

"At least you've got someone."

"Hey, you've got your family. That's more than I can say. What are you going to tell them?"

Shaking her head, Donna stood up and crossed her arms.

"I've got no bloody clue. Mum'll just think I'm going mental and gramps...maybe he'd believe me."

"I hope the best of luck to you."

"And you," she said.

"Okay then. I'll wear something nice, pick you up around...oh eight?"

"Seven's good."

"See you then."

Donna nodded her head in affirmation as Elton walked out of the diner. Her mood had slightly improved at the prospect of doing something fun with a friend, even if it was around a person she had no desire to be around.

_This also means that I've got to go back into work tomorrow. Forgot that we finally get paid._

Blowing out a heavy breath, Donna picked up her jacket and pushed open the diner door.

_What do I tell mum and gramps?_

DNMDNMDNMDNM

On Thursday evening, Harry Saxon was taking a coat out of his cabinet, the one that he'd been wearing all day having been stained with blood from taking care of a pesky insurance agent.

"The color black does bring out my eyes," he muttered knowingly under his breath, holding the coat to his form.

_Have I been indulging in too many episodes of What Not to Wear?_

It was at this point that he inhaled a rich passion fruit intermixed with cinnamon.

"Now I know Lucy doesn't wear that," Harry told himself with a lazy smile.

Inhaling it further, Harry discarded the other coat he'd had in his hand and pulled the black suit to his nostrils.

_There's only one woman I know that smells like this._

A few minutes later, Harry was grinning as he watched the monitors in front of him. They were tapes of the cameras inside his office from earlier in the day.

Watching Donna sneak into his cabinet as soon as he and Lucy entered, only made Harry grin more.

_Cheeky little temp, aren't you? Oh, but not anymore. By tomorrow night, you'll know my true power._

With this, Harry brought the black coat to his cheek, rubbing over his smooth skin once, before placing it beneath his nostrils and breathing in the scent with a smile.

DNMDNMDNMDNM

"So, good news," Donna exclaimed, placing Harry's coffee at the edge of his desk on Friday morning.

Raising his eyebrows, Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me."

"I thought about your offer and realized, hell, why not? I'm bringing Elton to the party tonight."

"Are you really?" he asked, throwing his pen to the side.

"Yep. Talked to him and he said he doesn't mind. He's a Saxon man but I'm trying to persuade him to see how wonderful Carter could have been for this country," Donna noted eagerly.

It was best that she made sure Harry knew that Elton was on his side. Less of a reason to find him suspicious.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help him convince you why I'm going to be such a good prime minister," he admitted proudly.

Resisting the urge to pick up his pen and stab a massive whole in his titanic ego, Donna only laughed at the offer.

"You're making it sound like you've already won."

Standing up, Harry straightened his tie and gave a meaningful grin.

"I have."

Realizing that this was her own personal cue to leave, Donna lifted her lips up but did not convey the proper emotion for happiness. There was too much of a chilling darkness in his tone when he'd proclaimed his victory, to allow her to fake happiness.

"Perhaps you could promise me a dance," Harry called just as she reached the door.

Rolling her eyes, Donna blew out a thoughtful breath.

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful," she agreed, opening the door.

"I'm holding you to that."

Nodding her head, Donna left the room in apprehension.

_I'm sure you will._

DNMDNMDNMDN

"So are you bringing anyone to the party tonight?" Rhonda asked during lunch.

The two had decided to go out that afternoon to a small cafe nearby, rather than nibble on stale donuts inside the kitchen lounge.

"Yeah, a bloke named Elton."

"Ooh...and are we serious about Elton?"

Snorting, Donna remarked, "Not at all. But he's friendly and he has nothing to do tonight."

"I heard this isn't going to be a party you'll want to miss," Rhonda explained.

"Really? How?"

"Well a little elephant told me that Mr. Saxon is spending all of the funding he got for his campaign, on this party."

Abruptly stopping in her tracks, Donna met Rhonda's eyes with disbelief.

"He's doing what?"

"It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Rhonda-," Donna began, ready to let her know just exactly what she thought. However, the glazed look in her eyes was reminiscent of Virginia Carter's and Donna realized at that point that there was no bartering. She wouldn't properly understand it anyway.

_I can't believe the bloody bastard is going to host a party using citizen's money for a man that he killed. What has happened in this world to make things like that okay? But I suppose something really is wrong with the world and that's the problem. No one can see it._

As the cafe approached, Donna wondered whether to inform Rhonda about her fears regarding election day and Harry becoming prime minister.

_Probably will laugh at me, just like mum did last night. Gramps thought I was out at the pub again. Still, it can't hurt._

"So Rhonda," Donna started, opening the cafe door, "what are your plans for next week?"

DNMDNMDNMDN

"Thomas, how is the surveillance on the Jones family going?" Harry questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"They are now in firm suspicion of the Doctor and Miss McVey is there to monitor any calls made by Martha," he replied over the phone.

"Splendid!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands once.

Disconnecting the line, Harry couldn't help the elation that bubbled up inside him. It wouldn't be long until the Doctor and his ragtag of motley crue misfits showed up and he'd have them under his command. Then to add in to his eagerness, he would have the entire world at his disposal. Every human life, every decision, every one of life's joys, would be his to make, his to destroy, and his to enjoy.

_Especially you, Donna Noble. _

And that was strangely enough, becoming the event he was most looking forward to, only second to capturing the Doctor.

The fact that she would have nowhere to go, no excuse to make up, and no one to run to. Even then, she'd struggle and protest. He didn't believe that there was a way to break her easily, and he was relieved to finally understand that he didn't want a broken Donna. He wanted a very stubborn, if not a willing one for all of the things he had planned for her.

Lucy had been too boring for far too long, not a complete surprise. It was enjoyable at first, to corrupt such a tempting victim, someone who would follow him to the end of the universe and back without blinking an eye.

But, her sudden disobedience bored him, and was if anything, slightly aggravating. She knew her place and her place was to obey her Master. Especially since there was no real fight in her arguments. She allowed innate emotions like jealousy and insecurity fuel her anger. There was no passion behind her stubbornness. No cause to her reason.

Perhaps that's why he enjoyed rattling his temp so much. Because even when she'd came back on Wednesday, a radiant smile on her face, Harry saw the strained control inside her. The control that if he pushed her hard enough, could make her snap and possibly throttle him.

_And what is passion but barely held back violence?_

Still, it would be difficult to persuade her to see his reason. If anything, she might hate him more than the Doctor will. Probably does already. And for some reason, Harry was reluctant to throw himself inside her mind and force her into his ways. Just the knowledge that he was able to emit such strong emotions from his actions without laying a single persuasive thought into her mind, made the next thing she did only that much more exciting.

Crossing his legs as a familiar hardness built up below his belt, Harry tapped out the drums on his desk, thinking of all the things he was going to do to Donna. Or attempt to at least. And that thought only made it that more exciting.

DNMDNMDNMDN

"Ah, Donna, just the temp I was looking for," Harry yelled, throwing his leg in between the elevator doors.

Donna was as usual, reluctant to step on, especially since today, he was the only one inside. Rhonda had left earlier in the day for the salon.

She herself had to get home, look for something to wear, make herself look decent, and convince herself that she could make it one night without beating her boss to death with her heels.

_Yeah, like all that's going to happen._

"Here I am," she announced, stepping inside.

"I do believe that today is your pay day," Harry addressed, pulling out a white envelope.

"Don't the people from executive accounting usually hand those out?"

"Well, I took the liberty upon myself to give you this since I am paying you for your services," he answered with a wink.

Unsure whether to laugh or slap him, Donna settled on smiling and raising her hand.

However, just as the envelope touched her fingers, Harry swung it away.

"What's the password?" he asked teasingly.

"Nigel Carter," she deadpanned.

Harry let out a large bark at her answer, holding a hand to his chest.

"No," he pointedly said, "try again."

Sighing, Donna glanced at the elevator door and closed her eyes.

"The government made me do it," she responded.

Hearing another laugh from beside her, Donna kept her breaths even and her fingers straight. No need to clench them and envision how Harry's neck would look inside them.

"Try again," he answered.

Opening her eyes, Donna nearly stumbled over at seeing how close Harry's face had gotten to hers. He was nearly resting his head on her shoulder.

"You know what, I don't need the bloody check today," she finished, turning around and counting to five silently.

"I'd like to think that I was more creative than that for my password," Harry admitted.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be so sure," she remarked.

"Would you like a hint?" he playfully asked.

Staring violently at the elevator buttons that seemed to glow without the elevator stopping on the floors selected, Donna kept her composure just barely.

"Sure."

"Alright. The hint is-."

He never got to speak for the elevator doors swung open and made Donna nearly cry with relief at the figure standing there.

"Hey Donna," Elton greeted cheerily, "I just thought that since I'm done with work, I could pick you up early today and maybe we could get dinner before the party tonight."

Stepping out of the elevator entirely too eagerly, Donna grinned as if she'd won the lottery.

"That would be excellent!" she related, throwing herself at his surprised form.

The hug she'd forced him into made her feel a whole new level of safety, despite the fact that Harry could probably kill Elton very easily if he so wished. Nevertheless, Elton was her savior for that time and moment.

Nearly forgetting the reason why she was so happy to be out of the elevator, Donna turned toward Harry and felt all of her joy pour out of her.

To Elton, his smile may have looked honest, sincere even.

But Donna knew Harry well enough by this point, and there was no mercy in his smile. It was too tight and too vengeful. And if she truly wanted to attempt to decipher it, Donna would say it was very, very scary.

"I think the password," Donna began, stepping forward as the doors miraculously stayed open, "is I get to buy new shoes with this paycheck."

Before he had a chance to understand her actions, Donna had swiped the envelope from his hands and stepped back next to Elton.

And then as if a second lottery had poured into her hands, none other than Lucy Saxon appeared behind a corner and recognized her husband's figure in the elevator.

"Harry, dear," she noted, passing by Donna and Elton with a confused frown. "We've got to get ready for the party tonight."

Placing herself right beside him, Lucy placed a possessive hand on his shoulder and threw a grotesque glare at Donna.

"Miss Noble," she airily acknowledged, just before the doors closed on them.

"Oh my god!" Donna shouted excitedly a second later. "I'm so thankful I could kiss you, you brilliant weasel!"

"What did I do?" Elton asked in confusion, accepting the second hug Donna embraced him in.

"He was making me want to strangle him again and I don't know if I could have held back had you not been here," she explained, releasing him with a triumphant grin.

"I am in a committed relationship," he slowly answered.

"Just bloody accept the compliment," Donna shouted, poking him in the chest.

Smiling widely, Elton threw his hands up in the air and let out a large yelp.

"Alright sunshine, bring it back down to Earth," she commented, lowering his hands for him.

DNMDNMDNMDN

"So for the party tonight, I was thinking-."

"Lucy, come here," Harry commanded, his voice dangerously soft.

They were still inside the elevator and Lucy was well unaware of what she'd just interrupted.

However, she gave in to her husband's wish and shifted closer to him. One arm wrapped around her waist as another positioned itself along the side of her neck.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you," he stated, a slight unstable laugh rocking his words.

Lucy didn't have to study his eyes, nor search his face. His voice told her altogether. He would do it.

So Lucy simply nodded her head and felt her cheeks burn as her husband slid his arms off her in bored detachment.

_Do what?_

But she was much too afraid to ask.

DNMDNMDNMDN

"I mean I tried to tell her, but she obviously didn't believe me. And I really like Rhonda," Donna informed sadly from upstairs.

"Well...maybe you should try again. It took awhile for Ursula to believe me when I told her that Harry was evil. She just thought that I was being overly paranoid again. But then I showed her what I showed you and now we're leaving the country Tuesday morning. Best booking I could get for all the chaos that comes with the days before election," Elton replied from the downstairs couch.

Donna paused in applying her blush.

"So you are leaving? I'm so glad! Wish you could convince my mum and gramps to come with."

"There's still time. Election day is two full days away. Your information helped a lot of people leave the country already, and more preparing to leave."

"Really? Surely you aren't the last one to go?"

"No. Some of them are trying to convince others to leave, without any progress. One of the women that just recently heard about us, I think her name was Vivienne, is a reporter and she's going to try and print a real story with real facts. Said she's going to poke around some more."

"That'd be amazing if she could!"

A half hour of applying make up and making sure that her midnight blue dress was positioned correctly later, Donna stepped down the stairs and laughed when Elton clapped his hands and whistled.

"Oh shut up," she grinned.

"Hey, at first I didn't understand why women had to spend such a long time getting ready. Now, I understand."

"At least I didn't wear blue jeans and a vest when I heard the word party," Donna unconvincingly replied.

"Vests and blue jeans are in," Elton tried to defend.

"You are a mad bloke."

"The same could be said for you...minus the bloke part."

"Right," Donna observed, "just about seven and I've got my invitation. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be...although," Elton paused, "is there anything you want me to do? Not that you're not gorgeous, but I'd prefer if we didn't kiss. There's got to be other ways to convince people that we're a couple, without kissing."

At Donna's wicked smile, Elton blushed an embarrassed tomato red.

"Don't worry cowboy, we've got this."

DNMDNMDNMDN

When Rhonda had informed Donna earlier that day that Harry was going to go all out on the party, she wasn't kidding.

As soon as they arrived, waiters were offering them anything from the richest of champagnes to the toughest of liquors. Slapping Elton in the chest when he'd ordered a cranberry juice, Donna ordered two vodka shots for the pair of them.

However, her wonder soon turned into horror when she walked into the main ballroom area and observed all of the women's black dresses. She'd been so caught up in picking out what to wear that she'd forgotten that it wasn't just a gathering, but an actual honorary party for Nigel. And at this thought, Donna allowed herself to wallow in disgust.

She'd been the one who was behind Nigel from the beginning, and by forgetting that they were basically dressing for a funeral procession, made Donna feel entirely stupid and miserable in her dark blue dress which sparkled, out of all things. The man was dead, murdered by the man who put together the party. There was simply no liberty in his actions and no respect in hers.

"I think we should go," Donna mumbled under her breath.

"We only just got here."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one not wearing a bloody black dress. I completely forgot that that was courteous. I feel like such a low life."

"Donna," Elton began, turning her toward him, "you look fine. It's silly to have to wear close just to be able to express your sorrow for someone else's passing. Just as long as you feel it in your heart, then you can wear whatever the hell you want."

"Wow, Elton...that was wonderful," Donna exclaimed, smiling at his wisdom.

"Yes, Elton, very insightful," agreed a voice.

Tightening her hand slightly on the one that was holding on to Elton's, Donna turned to face her boss. Surprisingly, Lucy wasn't hanging off his shoulder, or anywhere in sight.

"Mr. Saxon-."

"Harry, I believe is how you pronounced it," he remarked.

Donna's eyes narrowed, but soon widened at his appearance. He was dressed in a very expensive black tuxedo, white crisp shirt underneath, and thin tie kept snugly inside. Instead of combed over, his hair hung more pronounced up in the air, as if he'd taken chunks of it and plowed his hands backward over it.

Catching his eyes lingering on her frame, Donna cleared her throat before a blush could spread through her cheeks.

"This is my boyfriend, Elton," Donna introduced.

Elton extended his hand and winced at the grip Harry forced him into.

"I do hope you're treating _my _temp well," he remarked, focusing his eyes back on Donna's blue ones.

"Oh he is," Donna replied, winking at Elton's silent form.

Understanding her action, Elton wrapped an arm around her and boyishly grinned.

"And how are things going with you and your wife...is it Lucy?" Elton asked.

"Fine actually. Just the other day, she and I put up more campaign posters near central London."

Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, Donna merely smiled at the words.

_Yeah, I'm really going to find an evil alien and his posh, blond wife, putting up campaign posters._

"I think you've already got this in the bag," Elton answered confidently.

"It would seem so. But you never know what pest manages to get in the way," Harry retorted, his eyes descending into a steely brown.

Feeling the slight panic through Elton's hand, Donna turned to him and questioned kindly, "Do you mind looking for those drinks? Seems like forever ago that they asked us."

Sighing in relief, Elton nodded and excused himself.

Although the last thing that Donna wanted was to be alone with Harry, she recognized the desperation in Elton's grip. He was nervous, a tad scared, and needed to collect himself. It wasn't like he went to work daily for Harry, thus never getting use to the horrors associated with the man.

_Is it strange that I have gotten use to it? _

"So Mr. Saxon-."

"Donna," Harry chuckled, taking a large step toward her so that he was within only inches of her, "if you call me anything but Harry one more time, I'm going to kill your boyfriend."

Donna's heart stopped at his words. She had no idea whether they were a joke or not, but she wasn't willing to risk Elton's life to find out.

"Harry then. Should we dance?"

_And get this out of the way._

"You two are dancing?" a female voice quipped from behind him.

Acknowledging Lucy with a tight smile, Donna was momentarily surprised not to have a dark glare thrown her way or nasty upturn of the nose. In fact, Lucy didn't meet her eyes at all, only setting hers on Harry's.

"If you'd like your husband to yourself for the evening, go ahead," Donna commented quickly, taking a step back.

Before Harry had a chance to let out another word, Donna walked away, intent on hunting Elton down.

_Four shots of vodka, here I come._

"Oh my goodness, Donna?"

Spinning around at the familiar voice, Donna took in Rhonda with an open mouth.

"Wow, Rhonda, you look excellent."

"This old thing?" she said, studying herself. "Nah. But you...wow, way to be different. Your gown is beautiful. It manages to convey the sadness of the event along with the beauty of life. That Elton better keep his eyes on you or else someone might steal you from him."

Laughing at the joke, Donna gestured Elton from a crowd behind her over to them.

"Sorry that took so long. This early in the party and they were already out of vodka," he explained, placing a shot glass in to Donna's hand.

"Weirdest party I've ever been to," Donna mentioned, studying the shot glass.

In one swallow, she downed it and felt her insides burn.

"Wow...dear, I've forgotten how well you can carry your liquor," Elton commented in genuine surprise.

Winking at him, Donna soon fell into a deep conversation with Rhonda about the culture of the west, with intellectual inputs by Elton who'd been to the States once.

The second vodka shot Donna took in was about an hour later as dancing became incredibly popular and more stiff, bird eyed women entered the room, intent on finding the man with the biggest wallet.

"I didn't think you'd come," Rhonda noted a half hour later, finding the courage to finally touch a margarita.

"Why's that?" Donna asked as the music slowed to a halt.

Indicating her hand upwards, Donna followed her motion and watched on in curiosity as Harry took the stage.

"I hope you are all having a magnificent evening and I hear that the alcohol's nearly gone. You people really like spending your money, don't you?"

Laughs erupted at his joke, but Donna knew the cynicism behind it. No one was aware that their money was being burned on the party and they had in essence, payed a great amount for the drinks.

"But I find that personally, a well thrown party lifts the spirit and should be acknowledged as such. So, if no one has any objections, I only hope that there's nothing you'll regret tonight, that you won't remember on election day."

Applause followed his speech as Harry bowed and took down the stairs with a victorious grin.

She didn't know whether it was the alcohol that was fueling her or maybe the emotions of the whole week finally getting to her, but upon peering down at herself, Donna found her legs moving toward the stage. She may not have worn the right color to mourn for the man's passing, but there was no way in hell that Donna was going to allow Harry to smear and charm away the real reason why the party was held in the first place.

Squeezing in between crowds, Donna managed her way up the stairs and walked across the stage with courage running strongly through her blood stream.

Hearing the confused mumbles at her presence on the stage, only made Donna that much more confident upon picking up the microphone.

Waiting for the talking to subside and breathing in a fresh breath once it had, Donna stared out into the audience.

"As Harry's speech conveyed it, this is a lovely party," Donna began, searching for Elton and Rhonda's eyes. "However, we so easily allow ourselves to forget why it is that we celebrate. It may just be human nature or it could be the need not to feel the pain after the death of someone we held close to us. Whatever it is, I don't want people to forget why it is that we are here."

Seeing the approval in her friend's eyes, Donna searched the room and met Virginia's.

"Nigel Carter was a fantastic candidate, and even better man. That's a staggering amount of information I'd learned about him, considering how little it is that I knew him. At death, it's only natural for us to either move on without really feeling the loss, or never move on at all. Distractions like "parties" held in honor of the man, may make us feel like we're moving on just by attending, but I want everyone to look around and know that the person next to you is hurting just as badly as you. We're all wearing the same masks that claim that we're moving on."

At her words, Donna was enlightened to find that there were actual people in the audience who did casually glance at the person next to them.

"Because drinking away our sorrows or partying the night away, isn't going to take away all of the pain, at least not really. What will is embracing the man that we're honoring tonight and admitting to ourselves that yeah...it hurts to see him go...but he was a fantastic individual and that is what I'm celebrating tonight. His life and what his peaceful goals were for the world. Thank you."

Strapping the microphone back in the stand, Donna walked across the stage and down the steps in silence. No one said a word. Even as she passed by curious people who gawked or stared at her, not a single word was uttered.

And then like a rain shower, applause rose up all around her. It wasn't half meant or done out of drunkenness like Harry's speech was, but with dignity and honest respect. Men and women who cheered and held a hand beside them, understood the pain of letting go for the first time that night.

_Wow, getting applause two times in one week. Best. Temping Gig. Ever._

"Donna, that was fantastic," Elton greeted as soon as she met them.

"I just wanted to-."

She was cut off as his arms wrapped around her and hugged her inhumanly tight.

"Alright, cowboy, don't kill me after I made probably the best speech in my life," she noted in between breaths.

"Sorry," Elton said, stepping back. "That was just...incredible."

Rhonda hadn't managed to get two words out of her mouth before Virginia came running over, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Donna, thank you so much. That meant the world to me and it would have to Nigel. It was a beautiful speech."

Smiling, Donna embraced Virginia's form with delight.

"He deserved it," Donna noted sadly.

For the next half hour, Donna was pelted with words of gratitude and thanks. More people had missed Nigel than she realized, and this only carried her relief at having said what she'd said, that much higher.

"Let's get going," Donna quickly stated, tugging Elton's form toward the exit.

"But people still want to talk to you about-."

"To be honest, I don't feel comfortable with all the attention. I feel like I should have written the speech and given it to his wife or something."

"It wouldn't have meant nearly as much," Elton observed.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to have another person congratulate me tonight."

Waving goodbye to Rhonda from across the room, Donna and Elton made their way out of the ballroom, and out of the building.

"I'm going to miss London nights," Elton mused toward the sky as a comfortable breeze blew through him.

"Hadn't even thought of that," Donna mumbled to herself, staring up at the sky.

"There's a lot of things I'm going to miss here...but definitely not the cabbies that drive by when they obviously know that you need a ride."

Just as he'd said it, a cab drove by without stopping.

"Bastard," Donna muttered in reply.

"Double bastard," Elton chimed in.

"Shit!"

"Double shit!"

"No," Donna said, "I forgot my purse inside. I'll be back in a few minutes and I swear, if you leave without me, you'll be leaving this country for a whole other reason."

Throwing his thumbs up, Donna ventured a last glance at him before slipping back inside the building.

_I think I might have left it inside the barroom._

Glancing inside, Donna ignored the tempting vodka sitting out as a few men argued over who got the remaining drops of it. The barman didn't even bother to mention anymore that there was another bottle he could get out.

"Oi, excuse me. Have you seen a white purse with an orange D on it?" Donna questioned the barman.

"We get a lot of missing purses, love."

"Mine's pretty specific," she tried to say without raising her voice.

"Check in the backroom. That's where most of these idiotic rich people dropped off their stuff before heading inside."

Thanking him, Donna opened the door to the room in question and turned on the light.

Three large tables and a several storage areas with hangers, held people's coats, pants, dresses, and some purses.

_I must have been bloody mad to keep my purse in here where anyone could just steal it._

Still, she sighed in relief when she noticed it lying underneath a white fur coat on the nearest table.

Flinging the coat off, Donna peered inside the purse to make sure it was hers.

_Thank god._

"Enjoying yourself tonight?"

Nearly jumping in the air at the sudden voice, Donna turned to see Harry leaning back near the door. From such a distance, she couldn't make out the emotion in his eye, but maybe that was a good thing.

"It's been a blast. Just came in here to get my purse is all," she replied, taking small steps toward him.

"Hm," he laughed. "That was quite a speech you gave up there."

"Yeah...well someone had to."

"Donna," Harry said, closing the door and locking it in one action.

"Yes?" she uneasily responded.

"I have something to show you. Something that will blow your mind," he remarked, spreading his hands dramatically at his words.

"You actually have a heart?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Technically, I've got two, but no," he laughed, looking up at her.

"Alright, what is it then?"she asked, not allowing panic to overwhelm her.

"I'd like you to meet," Harry began, holding a hand out in front of him, "my friends."

Out of nowhere appeared two metallic spheres that levitated in mid air.

Stepping back suddenly, Donna observed the two objects in curiosity.

"You were insecure about your own, so you enlarged them?" Donna questioned.

Harry stared at her for a second before gripping his sides and expelling out a large laugh which shook the whole room.

"And painted them silver," she added.

"That is why I love you so much, Donna," Harry stated, breaking out of his amusement. "Even when danger stares you straight in the face, even when your life could be taken away from you in a flash, you still manage to be courageous despite the circumstances."

"I don't understand."

"These are the Toclafane and they are my friends," he explained.

Keeping herself still, Donna watched the spheres circle around Harry and then slip out from inside them, thin steel like rods that had to be sharper than knives.

"At my command, they could kill you in an instant," Harry acknowledged, his eyes widening at his words.

"Are they alien?" she questioned.

Another laugh shook him as he studied the Toclafane.

"Oh Donna, they're as human as they can get."

With that, one Toclafane centered itself in front of Harry and said, "Is it time, Master? Is it time to unleash us upon our new playground?"

Laughing as if he were scolding a child, Harry answered, "Not yet."

"Then we will wait until our Master commands us," the Toclafane replied.

Within a second, the two objects disappeared and left Donna feeling a deep sense of fear.

"Master?"

"Call it a nickname that I'm particularly fond of, as will this race be by the time I'm through with them. I chose mine, just as the Doctor chose his."

"I somehow prefer the Doctor's," Donna noted.

Stepping forward, Harry responded, "That hurts my feelings."

"Feelings? What feelings? A man who can kill people with out a single bat of an eyelash does not have feelings."

"Ah, but you've forgotten Donna, I am not a man."

"Alright, alien, whatever. Still, don't you lot have morals? Standards on what races are evil and which ones aren't?"

"That-," Harry thoughtfully pondered, "-is a very interesting question. With a very straightforward answer. The human race is the most evil alien race of all."

"Oi, hang on there," Donna commanded, stepping toward Harry hastily, "I might not be speaking for all of humanity here, but we've bound to have produced good people in the world. People who can't be evil, compared to what your definition of evil is."

"There are few humans that I would keep alive, had I the chance. And those that I would, are as a result of my obsessive need to have pets to play with and slaves to command."

"Wow. Then your definition of evil is very messed up."

"Or perhaps your version of good is outdated," he answered.

"Don't play mind games with me. If there is anything I have learned in the past year, it's that we may not always be the smartest, or the most selfless, or even the most peaceful race, but we are worth saving. Because the Doctor's done that, and he'll continue to do that."

"You are just full of good speeches tonight, aren't you?" Harry questioned, moving toward her.

Refusing to back down, Donna stood glued to her spot in determination.

"When they stand for something, then yes, I suppose I do."

"And aren't you curious, at least one bit, about what my plans are going to be regarding you? I mean you know everything now and by this point, I'd have killed a normal person three thousand times over."

"Not particularly," Donna noted, fighting back the urge to smack his hand away as his fingers trailed up the side of her arm.

"But you are such a special case. So rare and so, so special. And I," Harry admitted, "love special things. One of a kinds."

"Just a human here. One that broke your nose, if you have trouble remembering," Donna pointed out.

She didn't know why she ignored her brain that was telling her to be quiet and allow Harry to tell her what he was going to do. Perhaps it was because his decision couldn't have anything good associated with it.

"A tiny bit more special than that," he grinned, splaying his hand over her shoulder.

"Alright then," Donna began, "what do you plan on doing with me? Bringing back your Toclafane things and killing me? Killing me while I'm sleeping? Killing me on election day? Poisoning me to death in a coffee you'd uncharacteristically bring me?"

Smiling in a way that set her off balance, Donna was a near statue as Harry placed his other warm hand on her opposite shoulder.

"No killing involved. In fact," Harry whispered, "I'm going to keep you."

Donna never had a chance to ask what that meant as she felt Harry pull her toward him and meet her lips with his.

Her first instinct was to push him away, but his arms had gotten around her and might as well have been iron. Unsure as to how he'd gotten his tongue so quickly into her mouth, Donna battled with his and nearly keeled over in horror when a moan broke through her throat.

_I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this. Uh...okay, c'mon. Think...George Clooney. I am kissing George Clooney. Damn it, even George wouldn't kiss like this._

And before she knew what happened, Harry's kissed became unnaturally soft and gentle, allowing her to fairly kiss back.

Then, she felt the push as his body forced hers backward into a table behind her. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck, a hand brushing off the blue strap once resting there.

Not able to coherently disagree against his actions, Donna slowly closed her eyes as soft bites traveled in a pattern of descent.

_Why does this feel so good? There has got to be something wrong with me for enjoying this._

But a part of her knew that she'd always been attracted to him, minus the snark and blood lust. That there were certain laughs or certain smiles he'd throw her which held no traces of the evil lurking inside him. They were such rare times, but Donna had such rare hope in people. Rare hope that her dad would get better, rare hope that the Doctor would come back, and even rare hope that Harry really wasn't as evil as she'd proved to herself he was.

"Did you know-," Harry asked, kissing her lips once more as his hips pressed into hers with a large appreciation, "-that I've been thinking about this all night?"

Pushing softly at him, Harry took no notice as he switched his mouth to under her chin.

"About marking you."

Running his teeth over a nerve near her pulse point, Donna felt the hand pushing at him, fall uselessly beside her.

"About ripping this dress of you."

His hands ascending eagerly behind her, Harry licked at her jawline as his hands ran over her backside gingerly.

"About kissing every area that no other man's lips has ever traveled to."

And like a bubble bursting, Donna found herself acutely aware of the position she was in. Being groped, fondled, and kissed by her boss. A man that had killed probably lots more than she even knew about. A man that could treat his wife so coldly just to gain control. A man that wasn't even a man at all.

"Stop," she muttered out.

Harry's lips only bit down on her neck in reply, one hand playing inside the wild tangle of her hair.

"Stop," she tried more determinedly, everything suddenly feeling like it had when he'd unexpectedly kissed her in front of everyone at work.

His reply was to pull her even further into her, letting Donna know that he really was thinking about it all night.

Gathering her strength, Donna waited silently, not bothering to respond anymore. As soon as Harry felt the cease in responsiveness, he momentarily stopped. And at that moment, Donna pushed him away.

He'd only gotten a few steps away, but she pointed a threatening finger at him.

"You say you hate humans. Well...you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Like I said," he stated, his lips still red, "you're special."

"I'm not," she relayed, crossing her arms, "and this here, isn't going to happen again."

"It's so cute how you think you have control over what's going to happen to you. Perhaps these next few days, you will. But after Tuesday-."

"There won't be an after Tuesday," Donna interrupted, attempting to side step him, "I'll travel far away from here. A place you couldn't find me no matter how many satellites you use."

"After Tuesday, you will have no place to hide. I...or perhaps my friends, will find you eventually...sooner more than later since I'm quite eager to-."

"-play with me like some little toy? No thank you. I'd rather die than face that fate."

"If you would actually listen to my plans for you, perhaps you might be more enlightened to accept your fate."

"My fate is not something some alien with an ego the size of Jupiter, will control!" Donna angrily spat back.

"And there she is!" Harry shouted, dementia seeping through his tone. "That is the woman that I am going to keep."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

"Considering how much you enjoyed what I just did to you, I don't think you'd mind much about being kept."

"Bloody hell, just because I may dress with a little skin showing out, doesn't mean I'm a tramp!"

"I'd be disappointed and would have killed you long ago had you been one. But, you're not and my plans for you far exceed perhaps even your own expectations of yourself."

"Stop talking to me like you know me."

"You'd be surprised what an alien can find out about the human race in five days."

Exhaling a large breath from the argument, Donna ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Donna, I will have six billion pets to play with...well, probably a lot less after awhile considering how bored I'll get with some of them. But, in my eyes, you are not a pet. Lucy, my willing wife who would jump off a cliff behind me at my command, is a beautifully horrid pet. Acts like one too. She's so easily blinded by her emotions, unable to figure out why she's experiencing them. Attempting to make her Master proud by performing silly tricks and performances."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Harry curiously asked.

"Stop talking about her like she's not...real!"

"Eventually in this little plan of mine for you, she won't be."

"I would never risk somebody's life to keep my own," Donna stated firmly.

"Oh, but I thought you knew. You killed Nigel Carter as soon as you uttered his name to me."

Pushing back the guilt, Donna envisioned what her inner voice looked like. What it spoke like.

"I didn't kill him. I simply told you who the better man was. His death was a result of your inability to cope with a loss of control."

Smirking, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please go on. I'm just dying to hear this."

"It was the first time we met and I offered my opinion. It was different and it wasn't what you ordered our race to believe. Just that one slip in control, made you follow the very same emotions that your wife does. Through that, you killed Nigel."

"I killed him because I thought he was better than me?" Harry sputtered indignantly.

"Yes."

"Hmm...well, you've got me on that one," he admitted.

"And there's a reason that you'll never have me. A reason that is as clear as day to me and I'm been so thick not to have realized it. You've been waiting for the Doctor."

"The Doctor and his companions will be my prisoners," he answered, unsure as to where she was going with it.

"Ah, but I know the Doctor and he's going to figure something out. Cause ultimately, he'll know you better than you know yourself and it's through that you'll meet your end."

"By allowing the Doctor to know me, I'll meet my end? I'll admit Donna, not one of your better speeches of the night."

"Perhaps...but it's probably one of my truer," Donna assured, hiding her surprise when Harry didn't stop her as she passed by.

"If that happens, which I very much know it won't, I've got a plan for that too."

"Harry," Donna observed, "is the plan for me or for you? Because I don't know if there's anyone you care about more than yourself."

"Ooh...Donna, how did the Doctor not keep you around? I mean you are just spectacular. Perhaps though, it's with his constant starvation. He never gives in to the tempting flesh in front of him, old grumpy man that he is. And maybe I'm thankful he didn't. I might have to have a talk with him about keeping his hands away from what's mine."

Feeling the door behind her, Donna kept her eyes carefully on Harry as she unlocked the door.

"You're just letting me go after all that?" Donna couldn't help but question.

Smiling calmly, Harry looked her over once before replying, "Your destiny is already sealed. That destiny is to eventually be mine, something you were from the moment I first saw you, not that I could quite put my finger on it at the beginning. If you want, you can leave. Hell, jump on that plane with Elton and his girlfriend, Ursula, who I might have installed in my bathroom. Get as far away as possible if you wish to...but you can't run from me. On Tuesday, in body, mind, and soul, you will be mine. And that is something that no one else will ever be."

"Am I supposed to feel special that you're probably going to kill my family and friends, but keep me alive?"

"You already are. What good are they?"

Shaking her head, Donna glanced at Harry's form one last time. There was not a single compromise in it. He meant to act out everything that he'd mentioned, and perhaps more.

"Well, I suppose this'll be an appropriate time to tell you...I quit."

"You'll come back to me," he assured.

"Not willingly," she bit back, slamming the door as she left.

Donna tried very hard to not hear the laughter coming from the other side of the room. If she did allow herself to hear it, she might just break down right then and there.

"Are you Donna?" a man asked, standing outside a cab.

Feeling the once comfortable cool air whip her like frozen icicles, Donna nodded as she stepped outside.

"Elton wanted to let you know that I'm your ride home. Paid the cab fare and all. He decided to walk home and says he hopes you had a goodnight."

Unable to speak, Donna nodded her head and climbed into the taxi.

Her actions from then on felt like they were controlled by a doll, her limbs useless and her mouth filled with sand. It was so unlike her to be in such a frazzled trance. To feel like she was so lost in a world filled with opportunity.

As soon as she got inside her house, crawled up the stairs and slipped off the dress that she promised herself to burn, Donna laid down on her bed and cried.

They were confused tears at first, not sure just exactly why they were releasing themselves. Gradually however, they descended into the hopelessness she felt at her situation. One man who was going to destroy the world, destroy the people in it, but keep her alive.

He could have always been lying, but it was idiotic of her to think he'd been doing anything but.

The guilt that accompanied the thought, especially knowing that it had felt so good for a second, was overwhelming. It just stung her heart over and over like a bee refusing to die after the first penetration.

His promise that he would own her body, mind, and soul, frightened her to no end. His knowledge of her and that he'd pointed out how little she truly thought of herself, was so accurate that it scared her. His presence just being able to make her blood boil and heart beat fast unlike any other person before, made something foreign develop inside her.

If Donna really wanted to get down to the root of the problem, she just had to look at how similar they really were. How stubborn and passionate and right they fell in place along side each other. Like puzzles pieces that had long gone missing, only to reappear in the last place you'd ever thought of looking.

In a sense, they were perfect for each other. And in one way or another, that's what Harry was trying to say. He'd realized it before she had and now her destiny was decided for her. To be with a man so evil and spiteful that Donna could barely look at him at times.

_No. I am not going to allow him to have me. I am strong, I am proud, and I am my own person. Not a single bloody alien is going to tell me whose I am. I am going to change my destiny and his plan for me. There is no way that I'll allow myself to be-._

At that point, Donna shuttered at the thought of what being his, required.

_Never._

DNMDNMDNMDN

On Monday morning, Harry greeted his new temp, Tish Jones, with a false smile and a gentle brush of the cheek. It definitely didn't compare to who he wanted it to be, but it would suffice. He would only have to wait one more day anyway. And that thought nearly had him bouncing for joy, accompanied with the Doctor's presence on Earth.

DNMDNMDNMDN

On Tuesday morning, an hour before the Toclafane were set to appear on international television, Harry sat with two of his little monsters, giving them firm instructions.

"You are to leave the humans with no mercy. Destroy every last man, woman, and child upon my command."

"Yes Master," they both replied in unison.

Harry smiled at how right it sounded.

"Oh, and there is one more thing. You follow this order, do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Of course. We will do anything that our Master requires of us."

"Good," he answered. "Now, under any circumstances, you are not to kill Donna Noble. Do you understand? If you find her traveling with anyone, feel free to kill them. But she is to stay alive."

_For me._

"Yes Master."

"Good, now run along. We have a world to rule in an hour."

DNMDNMDNMDN

Elton had called Donna early on Tuesday morning, informing her that he was going to stay in London to watch the first contact.

She told him that they were going to wipe out humanity, but he simply told her that it didn't matter how far away they were. Harry would get them.

After Friday night, she'd had a long discussion with him about what she learned and it wasn't until then that she finally understood Elton's stance. If he was going to die, he was going to die with the woman he loved in the city he loved. Especially if all the Toclafane were gonna do was track them down in the end.

Donna thought briefly about trying to find the Doctor, but once his picture appeared on the telly, followed by the declaration that he was a terrorist, Donna knew that he'd be hiding somewhere undetectable.

And so Donna found her options considerably narrowing. She'd warned her mum to stay inside all day, but Sylvia only shrugged it off. Her gramps was nowhere to be found and Donna reluctantly decided against trying to hunt him down. Especially if his reaction was going to be like that of her mother's.

Instead, Donna walked across London.

It was a bad time however as the Toclafane soon descended upon it.

Her first thought considering what part of the city she was in, was to find Elton. At least they could attempt to survive together.

But upon entering his crumbled building, she watched his stabbed and wounded figure lying on the floor, blood spilling out of him in buckets.

"I'm so sorry," Donna had cried, holding his hand as he gasped out blood through his teeth.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he'd promised, tightening his hold on her hand. "Just wish that...I would have known you sooner."

With those last words, Elton died in her arms as Donna soon found that Ursula wasn't a girl at all, at least not in physical form. Her plaster form had been splintered into pieces across the room, right beside Elton's dead body. Star crossed lovers indeed.

Donna shortly wept for her friends, but realized that she had to be at home. Her mum must be scared out of her mind. She'd need someone there to help her. Someone to be there with her when she-.

Before the thought could settle itself in her mind, Donna was running through the shredded street, buildings up in flames, stores shot out and dead bodies piled up everywhere.

Death soon became something Donna got use to in just the first hour of the Toclafane descending on Earth. It wasn't something that she had a choice when adjusting too. All the death just simply snuck up on her and offered her no other solution.

Upon entering her home, Donna nearly cried out in relief to find her mum huddling under the kitchen table.

"Donna!" she screamed as she saw her form run through the door. "I don't know where dad is. God, what's happening out there?"

"Mum, it'll be alright," Donna promised her, struck at how soothing her voice was. It nearly convinced herself that her fate was able to be avoided.

"Oh Donna, don't leave," Sylvia begged, crawling off the floor and pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much."

Closing her eyes, Donna hugged her mum even tighter, tears falling down her face.

And perhaps she was too late, so much time spent on gawking at the innocent people that lined the streets. Children once. Mothers, daughters, sisters once. Fathers, husbands, brothers once. Laying dormant like they'd never lived at all.

When Donna opened her eyes and saw two Toclafane behind her mum, her eyes widened. And yet, perhaps there was still hope, not just for her.

"Mum, I need you to listen because I don't have much time and you won't either-."

"Donna," she cried, pulling back to study her face, "what are you on about?"

"Just listen!" Donna exclaimed. "I want you to run as fast as you can and don't ever look back, alright?"

Nodding because she had nothing else to do, Sylvia followed her daughter's eyes and spun around in fear at the spherical objects floating in mid air.

"The mister Master wishes to keep sweet Donna Noble alive," one of them crooned.

Staring at it with harsh eyes, Donna laughed sardonically and replied with a pointed finger, "I'm not Donna Noble. She is."

The Toclafane studied her mother beside her who was ready to protest when Donna put her hand over her mouth.

"Listen, what'll happen to me will be much worse if I survive. Please...you promised me that you'd run. Alright? I love you. Now let me do this. Run," Donna commanded.

Her mum took a few steps back, but still couldn't move her feet.

"Run, Donna," Donna screamed.

Sylvia turned and ran out of the house, not really aware of the impact her daughter had just caused on her life.

Meanwhile, Donna extended her arms on each side of her and took in the two Toclafane with little fear.

_Guess the bastard was right. I really lack fear when I stare death in the face._

"She is Donna Noble," Donna shouted, "and you will never harm or kill her!"

They glanced at each other and gave what could be interpreted as head nods.

"Then I have one thing I want you to tell your Master before you kill me."

Retracting their lasers, the Toclafane waited for a few seconds.

"Tell him," Donna stated with a smile, "I created my own destiny."

Closing her eyes, Donna felt the horrific pain of fire hitting her before she crumbled to the ground, becoming just one of the many victims that day of the Toclafane.

DNMDNMDNMDN

The Master had just employed the Jones family as his personal slaves to clean up the Valiant, when he decided to visit the Noble household. Maybe she'd decided to stay, or maybe she was on the run. Whatever one it was, the Master was more than pleased to finally win his reward.

Upon entering the house and discovering the body on the kitchen floor, he laughed a little.

_This regeneration truly comes with bad eye sight._

However, the deeper he studied the body, the more confused he became.

Kneeling down beside her, the Master touched her pulse and frowned when nothing responded.

Summoning the two Toclafane that he'd sent to come here, the Master refused to look down as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What happened here?"

The Toclafane looked at each other, perhaps even sensing the danger oozing in his voice.

"We came here Master and this girl said that she was not Donna Noble. She said that the blond lady was Donna, so we let her go."

A demented laugh bounced out of his throat as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No," he muttered under his breath.

"The girl wanted us to tell you something."

"What?"

"She said that she created her own destiny."

Within the hour, the Master ordered a mass of Toclafane to destroy the two that came to Donna's home. Sure it was cannabalism or whatever, but the whole lot of them loved to kill regardless.

Within two hours, his anger had overloaded into a merciless vengeance. One tenth of the world's population exterminated turned into four tenths.

He then tortured the freak excruciatingly, not quite letting him die, before he felt the anger seep out of him.

There was only disbelief inside of him as he baited the Doctor. How he had plans to show her off to him. But now, it felt like he'd been screwed over in his own game. And the last thing he was going to do was tell the Doctor about that.

And yet rage still stirred inside him daily. That in the end, she'd managed to get away from him. That he wasn't able to control her fate and ultimately, that she wasn't there next to him as he so often envisioned.

As the months went on and playing with the Doctor had become tiresome, the Master found himself needing Donna more than anything. It was even at one time, greater than his need to hurt the Doctor. He decided to attempt to decipher this need that he had for her and found that he didn't wish to go any further into it. The emotions that arose inside of him were unlike him enough, but when he found himself nearly weeping as he remembered that she was dead, was when he drew the line. That was when he promised himself not to think of her. It was ridiculous that a human could have THAT much impact on him.

The next time he did think of her, or at least entirely and not through images or flashes of her perfume, was when the Doctor reversed the paradox machine. Maybe if he could escape from the Doctor and find her, he could-.

But of course it wasn't meant to be and perhaps his wife had finally realized that it wasn't her that he saw anymore when they tumbled in their bed. Whatever it was, she had taken the shot and he did eventually win his final victory against the Doctor.

Still, at the very edge of his mind, he couldn't help but think that this victory was predicted long ago, making it seem false and unjustified. That in his meantime, he could have focused his attention on something that wouldn't just temporarily make him happy and then bite him in the ass in the end. That he could have worked toward something pernament.

He died however, before that thought could properly transform.

DNMDNMDNMDN

Upon being resurrected and scared for her life all of a sudden of the Toclafane, Donna was shocked to find that Harry Saxon disappeared and the Toclafane never appeared. The prime minister simply vanished, according to the sources on the Valiant. She couldn't quite believe it and so she investigated further, finding that he not only disappeared, but apparently went mad.

Something was off about the answer of course. Here he was, building up this huge momentum and ready to destroy the world, and then he suddenly stopped.

It was only when she didn't see the Doctor's face on the telly anymore, that Donna understood what happened. The Doctor saved the human race once more.

But as those days turned into weeks and then spurred into months, and not a single trace of Harry Saxon appeared, Donna began to think that she'd imagined it all. That she never really became a temp for him, thus never fighting off his advances and attempt at twisting her fate into this.

She eventually became friends with Elton again and Rhonda also. They helped shape her back into the same old Donna from before.

But they all remembered him just as acutely as she did.

_Does this mean that we're all mad?_

Pretty soon, she believed that. She'd only made up that he killed a man because she'd said he was better than him. It was just a silly little thought that spiraled into a huge misconception.

Still, even when she met the Doctor for a second time, relieved to find her life with meaning once more, she hesitated upon telling him her story. Sure none of it happened, but whenever she looked at the Doctor, ready to enlighten him on a very funny thing that happened, Donna felt like it did. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to get it into that kind of thinking when he was showing her the universe, an already complicated thing.

Eventually her memories of Harry Saxon melted away as the Doctor erased her mind. He not only erased all traces of himself, but anything alien. Harry included. In the end, Donna would only feel like she held a sense of something that once happened to her which was going to change her life, but it'd flutter away. A destiny that never occurred.

DNMDNMDNMDN

Did he really expect to be resurrected? Yes, the humans were stupid enough to do that. Did he enjoy having the power once again as he and his Master race were unleashed upon the world? Yes.

Was he shocked to be standing in front of the old man only to have his cell phone ring and the caller be Donna?

Oh there was nothing that could have surprised him more. And upon discovering that she had found the Doctor again, only set a brand new hate toward the Time Lord.

While the Doctor did deny himself flesh, he never denied himself the companions. That was something the Doctor would always carry over him. Being able to have the companions. And not just the companions, but his companion.

Upon seeing her beautiful form run from him and a horde of other Masters, only sent an elated shiver down his spine. She may have outran him once, but he wasn't going to let her go again.

And when he had claimed, "I'm so hungry."

Oh the Doctor was the only one to believe that he was ready to kill. What he really was hungry for, ended up knocking him out on his ass a few moments later.

But that little moment of epiphany, sent something processing to his mind. He remembered her dying, and realized that she would have rather died than face her fate with him. Her destiny. She had truly created her own and the Master was impressed. Or perhaps infatuated all over again. Or most likely that one word that he swore he'd never use.

Stranger still, the Master seemed to have learned nothing from his previous actions because he only went after the Doctor again. And he ended up dead, again, even though it was by his own choice.

Because when he fought off the Time Lords, he didn't just do it for the Doctor. No, there was a woman passed out in some alley who'd outwitted him once, sacrificed her life to get away from him and he'd passed up far too many chances to have her. The least he could do for her, in the end, was make sure she never passed by any of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hoped you enjoyed that. I never meant for this to be a huge story and I kind of really rushed toward the end, but that's what happens to me when I pull all nighters. I'd really love to know what your thoughts are since I have plenty of ideas for DonnaHarry/Master stories. Should I just stop while I'm ahead or maybe project some of my ideas into more stories? And I love writing the Master experiencing love because love doesn't really care who you are or what you've done, it just happens to you. The Master trying to figure out what's happening to him and why he feels different all of a sudden, is such a fun/frustrating thing to watch because we know what's happening but he won't admit it. In the end, in my mind at least for this story, he was in love with her, but he realized it too late the first time. And the second time, he realized it just in time. Anywho, thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
